Drugs and a Trade
by Fluffy1322
Summary: JD thinks it will be a good day but how wrong he will be! Who know that trying to follow Dr. Cox orders and helping a patient would end up so wrong? Can he withstand the challenge ahead? Mild Violence.slash. Next chap. up now! R&R! Please!
1. Mr Chase

**Chapter one**: Mr. Chase

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Scrubs. And this story's plot was created by me but I did have help from other stories to help me along.

**Warnings**: Nothing other than minor violence in this chapter but later chapters MAY have Cox/JD in it. I don't know. So if you don't like that don't read it.

* * *

JD POV

* * *

Today was going to be a good day, JD could tell. He woke up fresh and ready to go. Even the thought of the 24 hour shift he would have to work and then be on-call right afterwards didn't shake this idea of it everything going good. As he walked in the front doors of Sacred Heart, he knew that he was dead wrong about it going to be a good day. How did he know this you may ask? Well, the waiting room was full of people and Dr. Cox was standing there and he was _mad_. And you may also say "JD, Dr. Cox is always mad why the difference now?" But this is different. I don't know how but I could tell. Maybe it was the vein in neck that was threatening to pop or the almost purple face, which looked scary and not funny at all.

"Martha! Where is the seven hells HAVE you been?" Dr. Cox growled out between clenched teeth.

Where have I been? I was right on time! "Dr. Cox I am…." JD started to say but was cut off.

"Uhbupbupbup! I am sorry Dolly but I must have given you the impression that I really wanted an answer! Now hurry your scrawny behind and get to Mr. Chase's room. He is a drug addict but he has some problem with his lungs. Chop Chop, Newbie! We don't have all day here!"

JD huffed, so rude! He walked off, in a manly way of course; for he isn't a girl, and ran into the Janitor.

"I'm Sorry." JD said quickly knowing if he didn't the Janitor would find some way to say that he really isn't and he didn't have the time for that right now. It was to much to hope for though because he could see that the man was ready to rant at him that he needed to watch where he was going more or the reason why he didn't stop was because he didn't think that the man was important enough to see.

"Scoot…" Janitor began loudly.

"Look, I know that you think that I really don't mean I am sorry but I do! I need to get going! Please!" That was a manly enough speech! There! I am not a girl. And it would have held up to if I didn't run away from him right after I said it.

Seeing that I wasn't being chased by the Janitor or any of his men, I started walking toward my patient's room.

* * *

As soon as I walked into the room I started to introduce myself, "Hello, Mr. Chase. I am Dr. Dor.." JD stopped himself. The bed was empty. The man was standing at the window. And he was talking to himself, loudly.

"I can't do that!" he stated in a pained voice, "Why do I need to do that? I just need…" the man cut himself short and straightened suddenly. He turned slowly toward JD. His eyes were wild with fear and oddly anger.

"Sir," JD began slowly. He feared that the man in front of him was more than unbalanced. "I need to you to get back in the bed. You are sick and I want to help you," JD finished in what he hoped was a strong, sturdy voice. What's this guy's first name again? If I use it then he may calm down some.

Ron Chase. That was it! As he opened his mouth to say something Ron laughed harshly. It was a sick sound.

"This little doctor is trying to tell me what to do. Well, I should listen shouldn't I?" He said mockingly.

JD backed up slowing towards the door; he needed to get out of there! This man could hurt him. He was in better shape than me and was older. When his hand hit the handle, JD swung around quickly and spun out the door. But he never did, Ron was shockingly swift on his feet and he latched his hand on JD's arm before he even set a foot out the door.

Stifling a yell, JD winced as he felt his arm being shoved behind his back.

"Where are you going, Doc? Stay I need _help_," Chase snarled softly and yanked JD's arm up higher. The door was opened only an inch when JD tried to escape so it had quickly closed. Ron leaned over and locked the door. In JD's ear he whispered, "Well, Doctor, I am going to need you to co-operate with me here. I need to you to walk out of here with me and act like you are walking me outta here."

JD shivered in disgust at the man's closeness, "what a cliché move…'walk out with me and no one will know'…Ha." He thought mockingly.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" JD yelled loudly, hoping someone would hear him. Someone up there must have decided that they could grant that wish because right then he heard someone at the door.

"Newbie! What are you doing in there? Are you hiding out in there?! If you don't get out in .2 seconds I am breaking this door down and beating you senseless."

Chase cursed quietly, "Tell him everything is fine, Doc."

"No! Dr…!" But JD was cut off, the man holding his arm yanked hard upwards and dislocated his shoulder. Ron put a hand over his mouth to cover the scream JD let out.

"Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked in gruff concern.

Sobbing softly, JD called out, "Everything's fine Dr. Cox. I don't know how the door got locked. I'll be right out."

"That's a good boy. Now wipe your tears and lets get out of here." Ron growled angrily. This was turning out to be more than it was worth. Yet not maybe…this man my get a good price on him. Looks just like a kicked puppy; people will eat that up.

JD's mind was racing, when I open this door I will just call to Dr. Cox. I mean he doesn't have any real weapons. Just his hands…which turned out to be effective. Damnit! My shoulder hurts! Dr. Cox will beat him up and all will be good. Right?

I open the door and immediately my face is a dead give away. I mean my face usually has this happy look to it and now it's tear-stained and pale. He would know right from the beginning someone wasn't right.

"Newbie…?" Dr. Cox asked. He looked slightly to his left and saw blood on my shirt. I guess when it was dislocated some of the skin ripped.

"Dr. Cox…" I started to say I remembered my plan, "All is good here! He gets to go!" I tried to use my eyes to let him know that everything was NOT fine. It looked like he got it.

I started walking and Ron, who looked like a normal ordinary person now, walked beside me. I looked back and saw Dr. Cox watching with hard eyes. I walked only a few inches from Dr. Cox and I said, "Please, Dr. Cox help me!"

It was like he was waiting for me to say that because he shot right toward the guy and hit him right in the jaw. I stood there a little stunned at the speed the man who is my mentor, now hero, used. But Ron wasn't going down easily, he stumbled a little and straightened right away. He swung around and grabbed me by the hair. I grunted a little and tried to hit him but my only free arm was the useless one. When Dr. Cox saw that Chase held me by hair, an obviously humiliating gesture since that move was for helpless women (1) not men when they are meant to be able to do more damage to an attacker, his eyes tightened and he snarled like a angry animal.

"Let. Newbie. Go."

"Hmm…." The man pretended to think, "I don't really think I will do that. I need this little puppy. He will make me a tidy sum of money." While he was talking, he was slowly backing up toward the door. People were there staring in fear and anger, but no one moved to help. All to scared that this crazy man would hurt them.

"Dr. Cox…please help me." I whimpered, I knew this wasn't very manly but at the moment I didn't care. I wanted this man to let me go, I didn't know what 'make me a tidy sum' meant but it didn't sound good at all.

Dr. Cox also didn't seem to like the 'make a tidy sum' either because his hands curled into fists and he told quietly told me, "don't worry Carol. This psycho isn't going to get you very far."

The addict once again laughed that harsh, sick laugh, "Oh, how nice. Puppy, your boyfriend wants to help you," he told JD mockingly.

To Dr. Cox he says, "How do you think your getting him away from me? Huh? I am almost out the door,"

With that said JD and Ron Chase walked out the door they were gone.

* * *

Cox POV

* * *

Dr. Cox stood there staring at the door. Newbie was gone. The only person, aside from Carla, that he liked in this dump. He would never tell him that of course. What would that do to his reputation?

The police had come five minutes after the drug addict took Alice away. And they tried to ask him questions but he just growled at them tell they went away. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He couldn't handle thinking about it, how could they think he could handle talking about it? It took all he had so he could still have his normal uncaring face on. Though that was discounted when he wasn't even moving from the spot he last saw the kid. I could have done more. He was right there, looking at me with those eyes and I just stood there. I didn't know if he had a gun or not but I should've taken the chance anyway. We were in the hospital after all. Whoever was shot had large chances of living. So how come Newbie wasn't here? All because he was scared, yes in his head he can admit it, so much so that he could move.

"Damnit!" He said suddenly, scaring those around him. 'I am going to get you back, Jessica, because I don't know how to do this without you here.'

A/N: 1: Okay i know women can take care of themselves. I wouldn't baxh them cause i am one. But haven't you noticed that people pull on womens hair more than men? I just figured that doing it to a guy would be embarrassing. Sorry if anyone was offending or somthing.

End of chapter one! So was it good? I really thought so. Please review and tell me what you think? I think this is a different turn of the same plot (cause to be honest…this looks like something written before I know…but its not!) Its going to be really different. I made sure. I read all the ones I could find that started out like this. So stick around! Til Next Time!


	2. A New Beginner

**Chapter 2:** A New Beginner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs. Just my plot and computer.

**Warnings:** Mild Violence. Male/Male situations. Slaves. Angst. (its sad I know but I need it for it to get better later…)

* * *

JD POV (every once and a while Ron POV mixed in)

* * *

JD woke up to a slight shaking sensation.

"Ugh…what the heck?" JD moaned in distress. He rolled over only to remember that his arm was in no shape to be moving. JD lifted his head and looked around. He was in a van with tinted windows and they must not be on a very good road because the car was shaking quite badly.

"Well, well, well Puppy. You're awake. I was beginning to wonder about you, Puppy. I didn't have to resort to desperate measures to wake you. That wouldn't have been good. No it wouldn't have," rambled a man that sounded familiar. Where did he know that voice from? His head was so fuzzy that he couldn't remember anything other than his arm was dislocated.

Suddenly he remembered; Ron Chase took him! With a scream, JD pushed himself, ignoring the almost unbearable pain in his shoulder, and scrambled to the back of the car. He couldn't tell where the man was but he thought he got himself farther away from him. The man was crazy and an addict. He could do anything to him, given his screaming shoulder. As luck would have had it he didn't get father away because when he listened he heard harsh breathing to his right. No…he moved right over to him. Thinking only of moving away from this man JD tensed to shoot to the other side of the car. Before he could even move an inch the man's arm latched onto JD's neck and slammed him down on the car floor.

"Urgh!" JD grunted in pain. The man had a surprisingly hard grip to him.

"Now, now Puppy. What are you doing? Are you trying to get away from me?" Ron asked in a condescending tone. The hand holding his neck tightened as the man above him leaned down close to his ear.

"Now listen hear, Puppy, you are mine now. Well, mine until I sell you, I guess," the addict laughed at his inside joke, "So you need to be good and listen to what I tell you. I don't want to have to sedate you," though he said that Ron's voice gave away that he really wanted to 'sedate' JD.

"Let me go you sick bastard!" JD shouted as he thrashed in the man's grip. He didn't want to be sedated but what did he mean when he said 'until I sell you?' Are there even slave trades around anymore? I can't be a slave! God, Dr. Cox, please help me!

The pressure on his neck only increased and Chase hissed his displease at his Puppy disobedience. While he wanted a chance to 'sedate' his Puppy, because it was always fun to watch first-timers react to heroine, he wanted his Puppy to learn to take orders. He would get a better price that way. At first, in the hospital, he had an aversion to doing this once more; but now he saw that this last time would be worth it.

JD just continued to squirm around in hopes that he could maneuver himself out of the strong hold the older crazed man had on him. Suddenly, the man let go; shocked JD laid there. That time was short before he hefted himself on his knees and moved to where the doors of the van were. He got a hold of the handle when he was flung backwards to the other side of the van by his injured shoulder.

"Ah!!" JD cried in pain. He curled into a ball to protect himself but his capturer paid that no mind and he grabbed a handful of hair and lifted JD up.

"I told you to listen to what I say!" Ron angrily yelled. He let the boy go on purpose; Puppy thought he was free but he didn't know that I was going to get the drug to make him calm. He himself was getting out of control; he was getting angry and starting to shake. He couldn't have that; he needed to be in control around these people that were going to buy his new Puppy. They could tell when you weren't in control and when they knew that they would kill you instead of paying you. And he wasn't ready to die yet. He shoved the Puppy down and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Get off of me!" JD shrieked in fear. Screw being a man, he didn't want that shit in him. No matter how hard JD pulled he couldn't get the man to loosen his hold.

"Hold still now, Pup. Or this will really hurt," Ron chuckled. They all fought at first but soon enough they begged for it. They did anything for it. It was the new sanity for them. He knew because it was him five years ago. You would think that he would have sympathy for the new ones yet somehow he didn't at all. He didn't care. Oh Well.

* * *

Dr. Cox POV

* * *

It has been 12 hours since Newbie was taken and I haven't gotten any sleep. I haven't even left the hospital in that time. It took me about an hour before I moved from the spot I was before Cynthia left. That was because the more I thought about it the sicker I felt. So I raced to the bathroom and threw up my stomach.

I saw Gandhi and Carla standing off to the side whispering, Carla looked like she was all out of tears and Gandhi looked dead inside. I wonder how I looked. Did it show that I was torn up inside? Did I look like I was going to cry? I don't know, I can't feel my face or my body for that matter.

'It was all Newbie's fault!' he thought explosively, 'He was stupid enough not to call for help in that room! Or he should have been stronger! God! He was such a girl!' as he thought all this though he knew that it wasn't true. It wasn't his fault at all. Sure he was a girl but that even made it less his fault. Men were supposed to take care of the women. Though he took that dislocated shoulder pretty damn well, the skin had ripped when it happened and all there was was a muffled cry. Newbie had grown a pair in that room and what did he do? He just stood there. He got angry at the comments but he just STOOD there! That made him the girl. Not Newbie.

"Is there a Dr. Cox around here?" called out a police officer.

What did he want? Didn't he see that he was wallowing in self-hatred? "Yea, what do you want, Sherryl?" He answered gruffly.

"Hmpf!" the officer huffed angrily, "We need to take your statement. Since you were the one that talked to the man, it is really important that we talk to you."

"Why do you need my statement? You should be out there looking for him! Right when you got here you should've left again and looked for him!" He shouted. His Newbie was taken by a mad-man and they were just standing there talking about a statement? Didn't they know that if the man wasn't there to chatter and look to him in hero worship that he couldn't do his job or be human?

God, how did I become so dependent on this man? I needed no one but this one little intern that gazed at him like he was the one who made his day came in a made it all change.

"Sir, we understand that you want to help your…friend." Why had he said it that way? Was he thinking that there was something _happening_ between Me and Newbie? That was stupid, I just needed Frances here to be able to do my job. That didn't mean that I _liked_ the kid. He wasn't gay. He was just a man who liked being someone's superman. Though, he only cared that it was Newbie…and his boy Jack. Still…it meant nothing!

He looked at the officer before him and he saw that he was just looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

"What?" Dr. Cox snapped.

"I said, sir, that we really need you to co-operate and give us your statement," the man retold a little exasperated.

"Fine! Let's get this over with," He said with a small sigh. Everyone was looking at him with either worry or fear. I guess that answers my question, my face does say something to them.

JD POV

"Shit, stop!" JD sobbed loudly. Ron had stuck him with the needle and was now feeding the drug through his body. The effect was instantaneous; JD started to shake and everything swirled around.

"Stop spinning me," JD mumbled out.

Ron Chase grinned a smile fit for a lion. He loved watching the new ones get their first high. JD was better than usual. He could tell that he couldn't handle alcohol very well from how he was acting. Most people who can't handle liquor can't handle the drug.

"I'm not spinning ya, Puppy. It's the drug doing it,"

'God,' JD thought, 'I'm high. I can't even handle a real beer a lot of the time, being high may kill me. Or make me crazy. Dr. Cox, please save me.'

"Oh," was all JD said before he threw up and then passed out.

Ron howled with laughter. He knew that taking this kid was going to be worth it. It almost made him want to keep the boy himself but he knew that he would get a high price for this Puppy. It would give him enough money to let him buy heroine for a long time. This was his last gig before he left to Tahiti and died there.

"Oh, Puppy, what a ride you are in for."

A/N: Okay a new chapter up! This story, I think, is getting good. I hope you are liking it. All I can say is JD is going to be sold to be a slave. But since its male/male situations…think on what kind of slave. I hope you review! Til next Time!


	3. Dispair

**Chapter three: **Despair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scrubs.

**Warnings:** Nothing yet really aside from violence and implications of a male/male relationship. And slavery (obviously don't like that but its needed to give this character!)

A/N: If people were wondering why I was called JD puppy or why is was all he calls him it's just because Ron gave JD the name of Puppy. And since he is a man it's insulting so he calls him that a lot just to make him feel insignificant and he is just crazy… And I know it's short so when I have time (and when I really feel like it..sorry) I will re-write it to be longer and more in depth. I hope you like!

* * *

JD POV (Sir's every once and a while) = that will make sense later…lol.

* * *

JD Groaned as he slowly and painfully woke up. Confused as to where he was JD looked around, but he didn't recognize anything near him. Suddenly, he realized where he was and what had happened to him. JD shot up as fast he could, but slammed back into the ground just as fast.

'What the hell…?' JD whimpered in his thoughts. He shook his head to clear it and finally noticed that his arms were cuffed and so were his legs.

'Oh, my god,' the man thought in fear. He was stuck, where ever the heck that was.

A few seconds later, a door, which JD didn't know was there, opened and let in a flood of light that blinded his eyes.

"Ahh! Shit!" JD yelled in alarm. He flung back and hit the wall, trying to get as far away from the light as possible.

When his eyes finally grew accustomed to the light, JD saw that there was a man standing the doorway leering at him.

"Who are you?" JD asked in what he thought, and hoped, was an assertive voice.

"Ah Ah ahh," chided the man, while wagging his finger, "You don't speak unless you are spoken to. I will have to train you properly, I guess. The man did say that you were a newbie."

JD shivered in disgust at the 'newbie' the only man he wanted saying that word to him was Dr. Cox. This man made him want to hurl the contents of his stomach. He wasn't ugly, but he had this glint in his eye that scared him. And he never handled fear to well. Throwing up was his defense mechanism, though he never knew what it was supposed to do.

"I do what I want! You can't tell me what to do!" JD screamed in a rare shot of courage.

The man's hand lashed out and smacked JD hard across the face. It seemed the man was closer than he figured. JD screamed and his head hit the wall behind him hard.

"Now, now, Puppy isn't it? Yes, Puppy, that's what he said. He was right you do look like a kicked puppy. Now, you can't just yell as you please. You have rules you need to follow, do you understand that Puppy?" the man asked JD like he was a slow 5 year old child.

JD kept his mouth shut in blatant refusal to do as the man said.

The man just raised his eyebrow and slapped JD in the face once more.

"Ahh!" JD cried out again as his head hit the wall for a second time.

"Tsk, tsk, Puppy. I told you, didn't I? Now if you don't follow orders again then I will be forced to take harsher measures to make sure you understand your place," the larger man calmly stated. He was way scarier than Ron. Ron actually made sense with his anger. He lashed out, but this man kept it in and kept a level tone.

"Now, Pup, do you understand that you now belong to me and must follow orders?"

In shocked anger, JD opened his mouth to scream that no one 'owned him' but the man's face changed to a hard glare to show he knew what JD was about to say.

He changed his mind quickly and nodded his head.

"Speak!" the man commanded.

"Yes, I understand them," JD whispered softly.

"Sir."

"Sir," JD amended.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, Pup?" the man asked condescendingly

"No, Sir," JD answered through gritted teeth.

"Good," Sir said, pleased the man was so easy to handle. He knew that he made a good buy when he bought the boy off that drug addict. Though the mad said that he didn't give the boy drugs, he knew that he did and the he would start feeling the start of withdrawal soon. While he hated the drug, it made you weak, he knew that to keep this new puppy calm he should keep up with the once a day regiment that he knew the man, Ron I think his name, started his new slave on. He had heard rumors about this _Ron_; that he liked to start the slaves on Heroine or something of that sort because he liked seeing the new beginners. He would think to stop his new slave but Ron had him for a week and a half so he knew that it would too late to stop is pet's addiction.

As Sir (we will just call him that for now. We will find out later! Sorry) looked down at his new slave he saw that the man was quite small and girlish.

'Hmm…" he mused, 'maybe he will have a different job than I figured he would. It's been a long time since I had a bed-slave. They are just so hard to find. They break to easily, but this pup looked just the type for it,' Sir chuckled softly to himself, shocking JD. That laugh was _horrible_. He would rather let Ron laugh at him all day than hear that evil laugh.

'God, Dr. Cox, help me. You were always right, I am not man enough to take being a slave. You need to get me away from here,' JD frantically thought. Why was he being so anxious? He was being kidnapped and there was a possibility that he would be made to be a bed mater to this man. He only knew that because of what Ron was hinting at earlier. But why this fast heart beat and twitching?

'Oh my god, the drugs. That son of a bitch had drugged me! How much of a girl can I be if after a short amount of time of being on drugs I am addicted.' JD ranted hysterically.

JD was brought out of his musings when there was a sharp pain on his head. Sir was yanking on his hair, just like Ron did. He should have gotten that haircut, but he thought Dr. Cox liked it better long. Good choice that was!

"Hey! Boy, listen to me when I talk to you! There will be no daydreaming here! You need to always be aware so you can serve me quickly," Sir yelled, his calm façade failing a little bit.

JD nodded his head, only to remember that his head was being held still and that just made the pain worse so he answered out loud.

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well," he replied letting go of his hair suddenly making JD fall and slam his head on the wall once again.

"Now, the rules are very basic and quite easy to follow. You are to be my slave in the bedroom. You will help me dress in the morning and you will be my bed-mate," Sir ordered with a small smirk. His eyes dilating at the last part of what he said.

JD shuddered with horror; what Ron hinted at was true. He was going to have to have sex with this man. And he didn't think that the man cared to much about how he felt when it happened.

With this information, JD started to violently twitch and his heart raced faster than what was healthy. His withdrawal was heightened from the fright of being a sex-slave. Sir just stared at him and he was the last thing JD saw before it all went black.

His last thought before he blacked out was, "God, help me Dr. Cox." What he didn't know though was JD accidentally said that out loud and Sir's face contorted with rage.

'Who was this Dr. Cox?' He thought angrily. He didn't want anyone ruining his progress of complete control over his new Puppy. Well, maybe this _Dr. Cox_ thing will be helpful. Break him faster with the idea of hate and forgetting him.

"We'll break you quickly, Pup, to give you less pain in the end. Now, let me go get your drugs you so crave," Sir left the unconscious pet in the room to go get the drugs from him stash he reserved for such times like this. He couldn't wait till he could try out that body, he loved to see how long they could last.

* * *

Dr. Cox POV

* * *

It has been two weeks since Newbie left and I have only gotten the equivalence of five days of sleep within that time. Carla was getting worried about me and Satan, aka Jordan, was becoming "concerned". Though would never really believe she thought of anyone other than herself. The search was fading the strength and it was pissing him off. They didn't care that his Newbie was still out there with some creep and in pain. They said they had more important things to worry about. So now it was up to him to search for Julie and it was killing him every day when he didn't find anything.

"Dr. Cox, there is a patient in room 214. He said that he has a hard time breathing," Carla said while handing him a chart.

"Okay," was all he said before swiping the chart and stalking off towards the room. On the way there he saw Janitor standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Now, Janitor, though you think that this place should be yours, it isn't so you can't just stand in the middle of the hallway blocking people's way.

"This is where scooter was last seen. Right here. Before he went into that room he ran into me and I was mad at him because I didn't think that he was really sorry. I was mad at him," Janitor spoke softly like he didn't know if he should continue, "I was so mad. I don't even know why but I was and when he ran off I went to follow him and yell at him like I wanted to for a long time. And when I looked in the room through the window in the door I saw that the guy was not right. But I was so mad that I just stood there thinking. 'The kid deserves it. He had so much to me in the past. If this guy starts beating him up, then he deserves it. But the guy didn't just go up to him and start hitting him; he got in his face and was talking to him all quiet like. I could tell that it was freaking the kid out but I still thought whatever he got was what he deserved," Janitor fell quiet then and stared like he was seeing something that no one else could.

Dr. Cox was shocked, because he had never heard the janitor talk so much at one time before. Then he was mad, so mad that at first he was scared of it but it just got larger and larger till it set him on fire. And the only way he could see on cooling himself down was to hurt the source of the anger. So he punched the Janitor, _hard_. Like he had been waiting for that one punch his whole life and it drained him, but only for a second and then the heat was back. Back harder than before, it was singeing his veins and made his eyes hurt. God, this man could have stopped that maniac from taking Newbie. He wouldn't have been hurt and he would be here annoying the crap out of him and he would have had a full nights sleep. But this man let that guy take the only real important person to him, aside from Jack-Jack of course.

Dr. Cox was brought out of his thoughts harshly when he was flung back by someone.

"Dr. Cox what the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled someone.

"You almost killed him!" shrieked someone else.

That made him stop still. Kill him? No just hurt; hurt like he did now for taking away his Tabitha. That's all, never kill. What was going on with him? He was losing his mind.

He looked over to the Janitor and what he saw made him sick. The man's face was all bloody and almost unidentifiable. The longer he looked at him the more he had to hold back the contents in his stomach.

"No, no no no no," Dr. Cox muttered as he stood up. He saw that people didn't go near him and they looked at him in fear. Carla was staring at him in horror and fear as well.

He couldn't stand to look at them, he needed to get away. Fast.

Gandhi came up to him and looked at him in disgust.

"This will be the only time I am glad that JD is gone. Because he didn't have to see that. You are no worse that the guy who took him," Gandhi glared at him and walked off.

That thought stopped him short and he felt like he couldn't move. He wasn't worse than the guy who took Newbie, was he? Yes, he was, he hurt a man with no reason at all.

He needed to leave right now. And he took off towards the doors and stepped out into the shining sunlight. Why couldn't it be raining? It would be good for him if it was raining. It would wash away this feeling he has in the pit of his stomach. The sun was too bright and it was making him feel worse. He didn't think of it anymore. He just got into his car and drove off. This was the first time that he didn't have the pleasure of driving a Porsche. He had to get Newbie back before he completely lost his mind. If he didn't lose it already. He hoped to God he didn't.

A/N: Okay this was wayyyyy longer than the other chapters so I hope it makes up for me saying that it was going to be up a few days ago and it wasn't.

When I was writing this I kept wondering if it was going to be to cliché. Is it? I really hope not. Cause I don't know how to fix it. I will be glad to look at suggestions if you give them to me.

The next chapter will be up sometime next week. Please review and keep reading! Til next Time!


	4. Time Elapsed

_**Chapter 4- Time Elapsed**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Scrubs!**_

_A/N: Hey all…I AM SO SORRY! I really meant to update this wayyyy sooner but I for some reason I completely forgot this story for a long time and then when I did remember I had no ideas whatsoever for a new chapter! Also I was really unhappy with this whole thing._

_On with the story!_

* * *

J.D's POV

* * *

A loud smack was heard throughout the whole room. Right afterwards a 'thud' sounded accompanied with soft sobs.

"Now my little Pup," snarled a rough voice. "You know better than to bite. How long have you been here now my JD?"

Nothing other than a soft whimper was heard in that room. The man named JD didn't want to do this tonight! He hurt so much from yesterday that he knew he wouldn't be able to take it if he was forced to once again please his master. He had no choice but to bite the things that caused him so much pain! He didn't bite hard just hard enough to make the large man before him shove him away.

"JD I asked you a question! You know you are meant to answer promptly when I ask you something. What has gotten into you? You have been here for five months already and still you reject me. You know that if you satisfy me then I will give you those retched drugs you oh so desire," the man cooed evilly in the young man's ear.

"I am sorry Sir! I will not disobey again. But I hurt so much from the day before…" JD trailed off knowing that his complaining wouldn't do him any good. This man didn't care if he was in pain. He relished it. But he needed those drugs; he was addicted to them and they kept him sane. The room he was in currently was Sir's special bedroom used only when he wanted something from his bedmate. Otherwise he would be in his own room, if you could call it that, in the basement of the house they lived it. It took only three steps to get across it and seven steps to walk the other way. There was no bedding or furniture in the room either. The walls were made of 683 cement blocks. He had counted them multiple times in the time he was here. He had nothing else to do. He got fed twice a day and was allowed to have one bathroom break every 30 hours. It wasn't too bad because they gave him just enough water to keep him alive. JD was knocked out of his musings by the man who tormented him

"Aww..my little puppy hurts?" Sir voiced as if he was truly concerned about him being in pain. JD knew different. He saw the change in the man's eyes when he had told him of the pain he was in. Sir wanted him to be in pain it made him happier than if JD never disobeyed (which he was certain Sir liked him doing that too just so he could punish him).

Almost to prove his point, Sir's face changed and swiftly he grabbed the collar of the tattered shirt he was wearing. "I hope you do hurt! Do you know how much joy I get from seeing that beautiful face of your contorted in pain? I _love_ it so why do you tell me of your pain if you know I love it so? Hmm…? Do you like the punishments I give you my JD?" Sir sneered nastly. Sir's faces wasn't unattractive per say but it was hard to find anything likable in a face of a person who enjoys slowly driving you insane.

JD's faced paled considerably when he heard the accusation and he was quick to deny.

"NO! No. I don't like it! I hate it when you touch me! I think you're disgusting and I wish you would die!" JD had never wished someone would die before but he knew in his heart that this man's death would bring him no sadness but great happiness.

"You little shit!" Sir roared in fierce anger. This little dick of a man thought to insult him? To wish him dead? Well he would teach him something on wishing someone dead but it wouldn't be him he would want dead but himself.

"We'll see who you want to die when I am done with you! You'll want to die so much that you won't even begin to think of wanting me dead!" He raised his fist sharply only to let it down as he thought of something. Letting a small smile on his face, Sir turned on his heels and left the room.

'What..? Where did he go?' JD thought frantically. He struggled to stand up but the pain in his ass was great that he could only get up half-way before falling on the ground. As JD struggled to get to the other end of the room, Sir walked in and roughly snatched the back of JD's neck.

"Ah!" JD screamed loudly. Mostly in shock at the sudden re-entrance of the man than actual pain. Then he did scream in pain; he yelled so loudly that he thought his vocal cords were going to rip out of his throat. Sir had come back with a fire poker and it was hot! He stuck JD repeatedly with the burning poker and when it went cool he left just to start up again. He stabbed his back, legs, and chest. JD sobbed hysterically in immense pain and horror that this was happening.

'God, why can't someone save me?' JD thought sadly before he passed out.

* * *

Dr. Cox's POV

* * *

Five months. That was how long his newbie was gone. He couldn't take it anymore! The she devil once again moved out saying this drinking was a bad influence on Jack. So she took his son and left without a word to her mother's house. And oh was he drinking. It was a rare time for him to be sober when he wasn't at work. Of course he wouldn't be drunk at work. What would his Janet think of him he knew that he was threatening patients that way? He didn't want to think of it.

'Heh…he would get all Mr. I Have A Back Bone all of a sudden and give me a bad lecture.' Even though he said he didn't want to think of it he always did just that. Think of him. He wouldn't leave his mind! Always in the back of his head giving or not giving approval for everything. Since when did he need the approval of a little girl? He was a man and a doctor he was the one supposed to give Newbie approval not the other way around. But sometimes he thought that that's what kept him sane now a days. That voice in the back of his mind was his way of keeping Newbie in his life or he would break down completely. Or a least that's what his therapist said anyways and he was seeing him a lot more too since his Newbie was taken from him. Oh you notice that he frequently called Shirely 'his'? Yea me too and I was pissed off the first three weeks but here is another nugget of information that my therapist told me. I like Newbie. Yea _like…_ and with his general possessive nature of course he would call his most prized possession his. What a loud of shit that's what I said. All until one fateful night two months ago and I had a dream about him. It was PG rated so don't get all upset or anything but still. It was bad enough for me to really realize my feelings. Isn't it awesome too that when I find out my feelings that the person of said affection was kidnapped? And said person was a MAN no less who was hell bent on me being a father to him. Yup his life rocked!

"Dr. Cox! Are you okay? You haven't spoken or really moved in like forever!" Elliot chirped somewhere on his left.

He groaned loudly to let her know that her talking was completely unwanted, "God Barbie I'm sorry did I sometime tell you that I wanted you to talk to me? That I _wanted_ you to ask about me? Cause if so then I got to right this mistake right now! I do not want you to talk to me. Is that clear?"

Barbie looked like she was going to cry or yell either way he didn't care and just walked away from her. Before he got far enough away he heard this.

"God, he has been such an ass since JD went missing! I wish the police could find something about where he is soon."

'Heh. Me too Barbs Me to.'

'God, why can't someone save him?' Dr. Cox thought sadly.

A/N 2:Alright this I think was Good! I am super excited to hear comments on this one. I hope this makes up for a really long delay! If I stray very long again someone bug me until I write something! Please review! Til Next Time!


End file.
